Rachel Berry's Interview for Nylon
by franbilt
Summary: A re-imagining of Lea's Nylon interview for future!Rachel in some kind of Faberry canon.


Prior to being interviewed for a fashion magazine, Rachel Berry is explicitly nervous over her chosen outfit.

"I'm still not used to being under that kind of scrutiny," she says as we settle down to breakfast at Ess-A-Bagel in the Midtown East neighborhood of Manhattan. She wears a coy smile, looking comfortable, if not the height of fashion, in a knit grey sweater, short black skirt and moccasins. "I've always just been the girl in the corner belting her lungs out and relishing in the applause."

This unique combination of shy neuroses and exuding confidence is what makes Rachel Berry, well, Rachel Berry. At twenty-three years old, the stage actress has been earning rave reviews from critics and audiences alike for her performance as Fanny Brice in the new Broadway revival of 'Funny Girl'.

"It has literally been my dream role since I was four years old. Seriously, I'm sure my parents have multiple videotapes of me singing "Don't Rain on My Parade" in my little tutu for the neighbors."

Berry is quick to go into detail about different members of the cast and crew, recalling fond memories with a sheepish giggle before abruptly shaking her head. "I'm sorry, I'm sure you have questions prepared." We laugh as our bagels and coffee arrive (for the record, Berry enjoys a soy-milk latte with cinnamon).

Rachel Berry was born in Lima, Ohio to then partners, now married Leroy and Hiram Berry. Interestingly enough, Berry's surrogate mother was none other than noted show choir director Shelby Corcoran, who she has since had a smooth relationship with as an adult.

"Overall, I have absolutely nothing to complain about as far as my childhood. Yes, we did live in a small-minded town, and yes I did have some trouble fitting in, but all of that is so far in the past that I don't even think about it anymore." When asked if she would elaborate on past "trouble", Berry simply shrugs and says, "I was a big-nosed Jewish girl with gay dads and was obsessed with musical theater. It is what it is, I mean, I think I've only become a stronger person because of that."

After winning the National Show Choir Championship her senior year, Berry attended New York Academy of Dramatic Arts (NYADA) for undergraduate studies before moving straight into work, with a supporting role in last year's off-Broadway "West Side Story", and has quickly taken to living in her dream city. "New York is my very favorite place, I've always known I would call this home one day."

She glances out the window, where two teenage girls are waving and taking pictures on their cellphones. Berry gives an almost childlike smile and waves back. "God, I'm still not used to that."

As soon as the next subject is introduced, Berry immediately smiles. I ask about her relationship with long-time girlfriend, writer Quinn Fabray, who is a novelist and columnist for The New Yorker.

"Quinn's such a wonderful part of my life, we're soul mates in every sense. She's my best friend, always has been. God, I always just start gushing about her in interviews, I'm sorry." I tell her it's quite alright.

The pair met in high school, but their ever-evolving friendship didn't translate to love until college. Fabray attended Yale, while taking the Metro to New York as often as possible. She is now studying for her Master's in literature at Columbia, and the two live together in a cozy apartment on the East side with their cat, Sheila.

"It feels so amazing to be able to be open about that part of me, as a member of the LGBTQ community and just as a human being. I really have lucked out in that part of my life."

Arguably, Berry has lucked out in many aspects of her life. Her performance as Fanny Brice has started rumors of a possible Tony nomination, which, in her words, "would be the greatest day of my entire life".

She is also set to star in the upcoming production of "The Sound of Music", along with high school teacher and life-long mentor William Shuester as Captain Von Trapp. "Will is like an uncle or older brother to me, he's always been there to support me no matter what."

As we part, she gives me a hug and thanks me profusely. I thank her back, and she gives me that show-stopping smile."I am just living quite the life right now," she says with a content sigh


End file.
